Totally Confidential
by shiorinsan
Summary: "You are a kunoichi, good with kids, and you're an heiress too! Maybe you can teach the kid something about being an heiress," Tsunade beamed happily.  In short, Tsunade wanted her to be a nanny of an heiress of a powerful clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When Temari explained the real problem to him, Gaara didn't expect that Yamamura-sama whom she kept mentioning was actually a six year old girl who was now standing in his office.

The news had reached him two days ago. The leader of Yamamura clan had passed away, leaving his only daughter as an orphan in this world.

Yamamura clan was the most prestigious and noblest clan in Suna. Their contribution to the Land of the Wind was not only in the form of their gold, but also their clan's secret knowledge in science. Shoji Yamamura himself was also a member of Suna's council who worked as the Kazekage's advisor.

Which was why the death of the clan's leader was considered as the village's problem.

Temari as the head of Suna's ANBU force had ordered a special team to investigate the Yamamura compound. Shoji Yamamura was killed in his sleep. Sneaking into a room of someone as powerful as him apparently not an amateur's job. Especially when his door and window were guarded.

The person who found his body was his daughter; she was bringing his father a French style breakfast to his room that morning. When she could not wake her father up after nudging his body for some times, she got her care-taker to wake him up. The middle aged woman was the person who concluded his death and called the clan's traditional healer.

News of Shoji Yamamura's death was quickly spread all over the village like wildfire. People were making their own assumptions regarding the feudal lord's death. Apparently his death had become the center of Suna's circular gossip that day.

Some people said that he was poisoned by one of the maids; some also said he was killed by a group of professional assassin. The truth though still remained as mystery.

People also pitied the young Yamamura, who had lost her mother when she was born, and before she began to grow up had to lose her father.

Shoji Yamamura's death also causing a chaos inside the Yamamura's clan. After Shoji's lead, the next person in line was his unprepared daughter. This made the clan torn into two, the pro and opposition. The pro said that the young Yamamura-sama would be under a supervision of an adult, and when she reached the right age she would take over the clan. While the opposition said the leader had to be chosen right then and there and put Shoji's distant cousin in reign.

The internal affair of a clan of course could not be interfered by the Kazekage. But if the matter would cause an imbalance in the village's politic, like it or not, Kazekage had to interfere.

According to Temari, if the young heiress was put in reign, the clan would be broke into a war. Just like if Shoji's distant cousin was put in a reign, there would be many assassination attempts towards him.

This matter, of course, was bringing a headache to Gaara.

He had to take this problem seriously. He did not want the noblest and not to mention ancient clan in Suna was exterminated by some internal affair.

He made it clear to Temari that the first thing that had to be done was ambushing the person who killed Shoji, and put them behind bars. He also summoned the young heiress to his tower with ANBU's guard to ask her a few questions.

Gaara knew that Yamumara's heiress was young. But when the person herself stepped into his office, Gaara didn't think that she was small, very small. The girl was also looked like a dead-man. Her eyes didn't hold those lights which were supposed to be in every kid's eyes. A small unicorn doll was held protectively in her chest.

Temari ushered the kid inside and helped her to sit in front of Gaara, and then stood beside her.

"Yamamura-sama," Gaara began, the girl only gave her a slight glance before staring into a certain spot on the floor, "My deepest condolence for your lost."

The girl didn't budge. Neither did Gaara.

Temari bowed until her face in the same level as Gaara, and then she whispered to his ear. "You know she is still six right? Choose your words wisely." Her sister advised him.

No, Gaara didn't know that she was six. He actually guessed her as seven when he entered his office earlier. But he nodded curtly anyway and returned his attention back to the young heiress again.

"As you may have known, your father's death has caused a great contradiction among your clans men," he glanced at Temari and her sister gave her a frown, he drifted his eyes back, "Remembering the contribution your clan has given to this country, I, as the Kazekage of Suna cannot let this matter affect the politic establishment."

This time Gaara did catch the little girl's attention, but instead of nodding understand the girl was giving him an odd stare. Temari sighed at this.

Gaara wasn't good with normal _adult_ people. How could his sister thought he would be good with _kid_?

"Whether your clan's elders like it or not, I will take this matter in my hands, and have to interfere in your problem." The girl kept giving him the odd look with her big blue eyes.

"As the noblest clan in our country, there are many people with bad intention out there who wanted your clan to be... vanished." the girl gave her a couple blinks, "You must have realized that you are the next ruler in line, and your position can be the key of your clan's destruction,"

"There would be many assassination attempts towards you. Considering the internal affair inside your clan, I believe they cannot maximize the protection for you. Therefore, you will be under Kazekage's guardian until the problem amongst your clansmen is settled and it is safe for you to live your life back there again."

The young heiress still had the astonished look on her face. After a few seconds, she finally broke her silence. "Who are you?" her voice was hoarse, Gaara noticed, probably because of the constant crying, he thought.

Both the adults in the room caught off guard by the young girl's question. For a moment Gaara thought it was impossible if the girl didn't know who he is. But come to think about it, the girl was an heiress, so she must be rare to go outside her compound.

Carefully, Gaara answered her question. "I am Suna's Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara."

"I am Haruki Yamamura, Kazekage-sama." It appeared that the girl knew what Kazekage is after all.

"Lady Yamamura, your father was a one of my best advisor, his death is a great lost to Suna's council. He was also one of my great friends, assuring your safety is the responsibility I have to take in my hand."

"Sabaku no Gaara-san, my father talked much about you too."

Gaara didn't expect that, and he also didn't know how to respond that line. He glanced at Temari for some helps. The woman in quadruple ponytail only shrugged her shoulder.

"I hope you found my presence appealing then."

A small tug appear at the corner of her lips, "You are Suna's super hero."

Gaara cleared his throat. "So what do you think about our offer?"

Those big blue eyes were filled with confusion. "What offer?"

Gaara gripped the edge of his desk. God, this kid could be infuriating too. "I was offering you my protection, considering your clan's affair so many assassination attempts will be directed towards you."

This time the girl drifted her gaze to the lady near the Kazekage who was silence all the time. Temari smiled at this and crouched down to the girl's level.

"What Kazekage-sama meant is he wants to protect you from some bad people who want to kill you."

The girl gasped when she finally understood that her life was in danger. "B-but w-why do they want to kill me? I-I never do bad things to other people."

That's when it hit Temari hard on the face. She finally realized, the girl had no idea that she was an heiress to a prestigious clan. "You will be the leader of your clan. That's why." she said with a frown.

She shook her head then lowered her gaze with a deep frown between her eyebrows. "I don't understand. Daddy is the clan's leader."

Both the Sand Siblings looked at each other. They realized they had a handful of explanations to be explained to the clueless little heiress.

* * *

After another hour of explaining the way her clan works to the young Yamamura, Gaara was ready to pull his hair off of his head. If the girl agreed to be under his protection, Gaara would be in her presence as long as possible. He didn't know whether he could stand that when he could barely even stand an hour with her.

It appeared that Shoji Yamamura had not explained the little girl's fate to her yet, leaving the girl clueless about everything that happened in her clan.

When she got a slight picture of what happened to her actually, the girl looked ready to cry.

At this, Gaara and Temari panicked. Neither of them was good at comforting kids. In the end, Temari lifted the girl up and hugged her. The girl sobbed hysterically in her chest while mumbling something incoherent about her dad.

Gaara felt pity towards the girl. He had heard the story about Shoji Yamamura's family. His wife was dead when she gave birth to the young Yamamura. From that on, Shoji promised to take care of her daughter whatever it takes.

The older man was always bragging about how pretty and adorable her daughter was to his fellow councilmen, including Gaara. His love was radiating to everyone. Now, seeing his friend's daughter crying like this, Gaara can't help but also feeling sad for the girl.

He definitely will protect this girl whatever it cost.

The only problem left now was how to take care of this girl. The young heiress definitely will live with him and his family. But neither Temari, Kankuro, or him ever had any experience with little kid.

Hiring a care-taker or sitter would be a great risk. They couldn't trust anyone. What if the care-taker he hired was actually a person under some dangerous organization? He couldn't afford that risk, not in his household.

He needed a trusted person with great experience towards kids. It would be better if they were kunoichi, so they could also be a personal body-guard to the young heiress.

He looked over to Temari who still hugging the girl in her chest but now rocking herself back and forth to give the girl some comfort. She blushed when her little brother gave her an odd look.

"What? This works!"

She was right. The girl's sob was quitened down now. But the traces of sadness and despair were still clear on her face. Seeing that, Gaara finally made up his mind.

"I will write a letter to the Yamamura's elders and letting them know the girl will be under my protection, whether they like it or not. As much power they have in Suna, I'm still the Kazekage." Gaara picked out a fresh parchment from one of his draw and began to write his demand to the Yamamura clan.

"Alright, I'm gonna put the girl in her room." They had prepared the room for the girl in the family's quarters. Even if the girl refused Gaara's offer, he'd still take the girl anyway. Too much risks were at stake if she was by herself in that compound.

"Wait," Gaara stopped his sister mid-way. "How about her care-taker? I'm sure you don't want to babysit a kid when you're working right?"

Temari was thinking for a moment before saying, "I understand." She walked back towards Gaara's desk, "How about... a kunoichi from our ally? Like Konoha. No one would recognize them in this village, and they are trustworthy. Besides, they are so many powerful kunoichis there."

Gaara swallowed this information, and then said "I agree. I'll also write to the Godaime Hokage for her assistance."

"It's settled then." Temari gave him a wink before she made her way outside the room, leaving the Kazekage alone to work on his letters.

* * *

**Hinata will appear in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to review and tell how you find this story!**

**xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't expect that so many people turned out to like this story. Big hugs for you who favorite this story, and had spare a little of your time to review this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Please read and review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Hinata Hyuuga made her way inside the Godaime Hokage's room after giving some polite knocks. The older woman looked unusually glad when she saw the younger kunoichi entering that office. Her face became several times brighter than usual.

"Ah, Hinata-chan! Come in, come in." She gestured friendly.

"Hinata Hyuuga is reporting that umm... Aa-chan has been found n-near southern gate and successfully returned home..." The pale-eyed girl said, keeping her gaze directed to the stacks of paper on the Hokage's desk. It wasn't like the papers were interesting or something, it was the Godaime Hokage's gaze that made her feel intimidated. As if the older woman could see passed her eyes and read all her flaws.

Hinata knew that Tsunade thought she was still a shy and weak kunoichi who _fortunately_ born as the heiress of Hyuuga clan. It was the only logical explanation why the blond Hokage never sent her in a life-endangering mission.

In her eighteen years of age, and had been a chuunin for three years, Hinata still only got low-rank missions and tasks from Tsunade, such as tracking down missing children in the woods (like she had just done), helping around in the hospital, or in the Hokage's office by helping her sorting the entire books there. The Hokage just never allowed the junior kunoichi had a mission further than three miles outside Konoha's border gate.

Truth to be told, Hinata was longing for a dangerous mission, an adventure, which far away from her house, far away from her demanding father who constantly comparing her to her genius little sister who had made it into a chuunin level at the age of nine.

And Hinata secretly thought, if she were lucky, she would die in the mission and did her father a favor by not burdening him anymore.

But at this rate, life-endangering mission sounds like a miracle.

"Great! I hope her mother won't be too harsh to her anymore. This is not the first time that girl has tried to run away." The fifth Hokage massaged her temple.

"I-I agree. Aa-chan looked hesitate when I escort her back home."

"Anyway Hinata," Tsunade cleared her throat and her face became serious, "I'd like to discuss something with you."

The Hyuuga heiress eyes widened at this. "Y-yes. O-of course H-Hokage-sama." Oh how she hate her stutter at this moment. Tsunade's serious face was a rare sight for her. Whatever she wanted to say after this must be important.

"I've just received an express letter from Kazekage of Suna. The matter is highly classified and extremely important." Hinata gulped when she heard that. Why was Tsunade discussing Kazekage's letter with her?

"It appeared that two days ago, the leader of Yamamura clan, Shoji Yamamura had passed away. The reason was still unclear." Hinata gasped at this.

Shoji Yamamura was his father's good friend. She herself had met the man in person a few years back at Hanabi's birthday party. Oh, her father won't be pleased when he heard this news.

Hokage-sama could not possibly want her to investigate the death of an important person like him, right?

As if reading her mind, Tsunade smiled and said "No, Kazekage-sama didn't request any help to investigate Yamamura-san's death." Hinata blushed realizing how easy it was for people to read her expression. "I'm sure his ANBU force is capable in doing that."

"The real problem was Shoji Yamamura left his daughter as an orphan, his sudden death made the kid become an instant ruler of her clan. Her position caused a great deal among the Yamamura clansmen. Some of them don't wish the girl to rule the clan, and to put Shoji's distant cousin in reign, while another half of them insist that the kid, under some guidance to be the rightful leader."

Hinata nodded in understand. "Yamamura clan's condition was in a high tense, which make them unaware of another clan's threat. Assassination attempts will likely be directed towards the kid. That's why the Kazekage decided to put her under his protection."

So there problem was all taken care of . Then why did Kazekage still send a letter to Tsunade?

"I-I'm sorry H-Hokage-sama. But, I-I didn't see the problem."

"I'm getting into it Hinata," Tsunade paused to look at some paragraph in the letter on her desk, "It appears that no one in the Kazekage household had any experience in handling a kid like the young Yamamura. He stated in his letter that he couldn't risk hiring a care-taker for fear that they might work under some dangerous organization. That's why he requested a kunoichi who has experiences with children."

"I was thinking of sending Sakura, but she is currently doing an important research for some new medicine. And that's when you walked in!" her tone was changed now, sounded more cheerful. "You are a kunoichi, good with kids, and you're an heiress too! Maybe you can teach the kid something about being an heiress," Tsunade beamed happily.

In short, Tsunade wanted her to be a nanny of an heiress of a powerful clan.

"Oh, you will also act as her personal body-guard too, Hinata. I would say this mission is an A-rank mission, considering how important the little Yamamura to the Land of the Wind is."

Hinata gasped at this. An A-rank mission? This was the first time she was trusted with such a high-rank mission. This was also a chance to prove her father that she was a strong ninja. There was no way she would blow this chance up.

"W-when s-should I leave for Sunagakure Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked with full determination in her voice.

"Well, the Kazekage mentioned here, he needs the kunoichi as soon as possible. By all means, if you're ready, you could as well leave now."

"H-hai!"

"Good luck Hinata-chan," Tsunade gave her a warning smile, which silently saying 'Don't blow up this mission!'

Hinata quickly took her leave; a day that she thought would be another day of gathering dust turned out to be an exciting beginning.

* * *

It was not her first time to feel the extreme temperature of the desert. Frankly, she had been in the Land of The Wind several times before for clan's purpose (attending parties, business meeting, etcetera).

But the sudden jolt of temperature never failed to surprise her. By the time she reached Sunagakure's border gate, she was almost sure that all fluids inside her body had been evaporated.

As soon as she had stated her reason of being in Sunagakure, the guard immediately escorted her to the center of the city, which Hinata knew was the Kazekage tower.

Despite feeling very tired inside, after two days long of running, Hinata still could muster up a confident smile to the blonde girl which she recognized as Temari.

The Hyuuga heiress had met her several times in the past during her visit to Konohagakure. Hinata was introduced to her by Shikamaru, who turned out to have a _very_ close relationship with the genius man. The older woman was nice in her own stern way.

"Konnichiwa Temari-san," Hinata said while giving a polite bow to the older girl, showing her respect.

"Good afternoon Hinata-san. Welcome to Sunagakure," instead of bowing back, Temari preferred to hug the timid girl to show her welcome, "I hope you didn't find any trouble in your journey here."

Hinata wasn't prepared for the hug, but she awkwardly hugged Temari back. "N-no, it was a pleasant j-journey actually."

"Glad to hear that," she gave Hinata a warm smile, "But I'm sure you must be exhausted now. The temperature during this time of the year is higher than normal."

She understood now why she was feeling more tired than usual.

"I-I'm okay."

Temari led the way for them inside the tower. "I know you're not." She gave her a smirk. "The Kazekage asked me to take you straight to Yamamura's bedroom once you arrived here, and he also sent his apologize to you because he can't brief you regarding your mission himself."

"I-It's okay, Ho-Hokage-sama had tell me the basic details. I-I pretty much know what I'm gonna do here."

"No it's not okay," Temari frowned, "For God sake, for his sake, I think he fall in love with his office."

Hinata giggled slightly by the older kunoichi's joke. "H-He's a kage. No wonder if he's extremely busy."

"I know, but he was too busy for his own good," she said. Concern was clear upon her face. And Hinata was wondering just what relationship did Temari has with the Kazekage.

When she thought about it again, Hinata realized she didn't even know who the current Kazekage was. Yes it was true she had been in Sunagakure before, but no one really bother to tell the Hyuuga heiress about the Kazekage, and she herself didn't even bother to find out.

But now, she thought knowing whom she'd be working to was important.

Both kunoichi had made their way further inside the tower when Hinata decided to voice out her question.

"T-Temari-san?"

"Yes?"

"P-Pardon me, b-but I-I'm still unaware about the current Ka-Kazekage..." Hinata knew how riddiculous she must be.

If she was unsure with her thought earlier, she was convinced now when she saw Temari stopped at her tracks, looking surprised. "You don't know who the Kazekage is?" she asked unbelievably.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." the Hyuuga heiress bowed her head to hide her embarrassment.

"No it's okay!" and then she gave her a chuckle, "I'm just not used by the fact that not everyone knows him. He's quite popular you know," Temari gave her a wink.

"O-oh..."

"I'm sure you'll find out sooner," Hinata could only blink when the older girl gave her a knowing look.

"Anyway, the Kazekage asked me to brief you about your mission here," she was back in her serious tone. "Lady Yamamura lives in the Kazekage family's quarter in this tower for a while, until the situation in Yamamura's house is taken care of."

Hinata nodded.

"And you, as her care-taker will also stay here with the Kazekage's family. They have prepared your room, it was next to the Yamamura-sama's room, so you'll have an easier access there."

"There's also one thing that you have to know," Temari was fully stopped now and turned herself to look at Hinata. "Shoji Yamamura didn't have a chance to train his daughter to be the ruler of his clan. Heck, he never even tell her about her fate. But it is really crucial now that she knows what she'll be in the next ten years."

Temari placed her hands on Hinata's shoulder. "Therefore, the Kazekage specially request you to teach her how to be a proper heiress." As Hinata stared into Temari's eyes, she couldn't help but notice that the woman had a pair of visible bags under her eyes.

She had known that this was coming. Tsunade had mentioned it earlier, though she was only joking about Hinata teaching the little Yamamura, she knew how high the possibility for that to happen.

"I understand Temari-san," Hinata gave her a brave smile. "I will try my best to bring the best out of Lady Yamamura."

"Good! You don't have to worry about the process, she's not some spoiled brat who complains all the time. She's pretty quiet too, probably because of her father's absence." Temari paused, "Though she could be... really... a handful when she's crying. But I'm sure you can take care of that right?"

"I will," Hinata grinned sheepishly.

"So, are you ready to meet her now?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright, this is the family's quarter, the bedrooms are upstairs."

They arrived in a living room which looked like rarely in use. A grand staircase near an expensive looking fireplace led to an upper level where the family's bedrooms located.

Both kunoichi climbed the stairs which leading to the upper level. "I'm sure they have prepared stuffs you may be need during your stay here. You'll find them in your room." Temari informed her as they walked down the corridor to the second to last door. And Hinata wondered who _they _were referred to.

"This is your room," she pointed to the door in front of them. "And that's the Yamamura's room," she pointed to the last door at the end of the corridor."Last time I checked, the girl fell asleep after having her lunch."

"And if you are wondering whose room is that next to yours," she pointed to the double-oak-door which they passed earlier. "It is the Kazekage's".

Hinata was surprised by the fact, "I-Is it really okay t-that I have s-such an easy access to his room? I-I mean I-I am pretty much a guest here."

Temari grinned at her, "It was the Kazekage himself who appointed this room for you. He made it clear that it was important for you to have the easiest access to Yamamura's room. Besides, the Kazekage rarely uses his room, he prefers his office. So your path would unlikely crossed with his."

"I-I see." was her only reply.

Both kunoichi fell silent now. Temari let Hinata to process all the informations she had told her, and waited for the younger kunoichi to voice out more questions.

But after some minutes the Hyuuga heiress was still silent, so she took the liberty to ask her.

"So, do you still have any more questions Hinata?"

"N-No, not yet actually."

"Alright. If you need anything, feel free to ask the assistance from one of the Kazekage's family. I'm sure they'll be glad to help."

That's her cue of leaving, so Hinata bowed to show her respect to the older kunoichi. "Thank you very much for showing me to my room Temari-san."

"The pleasure is mine," Temari put her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Help the girl, she really needs it."

"Hai." Hinata's pale eyes shone with confidence. She definitely would help this girl. By the looks that Temari gave her, it didn't have to take a genius to know that the blonde jounin cared about the girl's well-being.

"Alright, I should get going now. So many works are waiting." Temari turned to leave, before she remembered about something and turned back, "Oh, and feel free to give yourself a tour around the house. See ya later." she gave her a wink before disappeared down the stairs.

Hinata let out her breath which she didn't realize she had hold since earlier. Temari might be nice, but Hinata, _being Hinata_, couldn't help but feel intimidated around her. The aura around that woman clearly said that she wanted herself to be respected, the air of confidence, something that Hinata didn't have yet she's yearning to have.

When the blonde jounin spoke about the Kazekage and his family, Hinata realized that for the next months, she would live with strangers that she never knew before. She still couldn't make herself comfortable being in the same room with _her _own family, how could she be relaxed with someone else's?

But Hinata convinced herself that the Kazekage and his family were the last things she had to worry about. Her priority now was the clueless young heiress.

She could just spend most her time with the young Yamamura and tried to avoid meeting the Kazekage and his family. Therefore, she would be safe from any awkward moments or worse, from embarrassing herself in front of the most powerful family in Sunagakure.

Yes, that's what she was here for, wasn't it? To spend her time with a little girl, take care of her, and teach her everything she knew about being an heiress.

That was the only things she's good at anyway.

* * *

**Hinata will find out who's the Kazekage in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to review and tell how you find this story!**

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh finally I got some notions to continue this story. I was beginning to think that I've lost my sense of writing this fic. , forgive me for the super-long update!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please read and enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Hyuuga woman was the last person Gaara expected to step inside his tower. He had received a notice from the border patrol about a kunoichi who came and claimed herself being sent by the Hokage.

Without any hesitation, Gaara ordered the kunoichi to be sent to his tower, and summoned Temari to greet her.

He stood near the window in his office which overlooking the breathtaking scene of the entire Sunagakure, and looked down to the entrance of the tower. He knew his eyesight didn't fail him, the Hokage had sent him a Hyuuga, judging by the paleness of her iris. But which one?

When Gaara sent his request letter to Tsunade, he expected that woman to send her pink-haired apprentice, remembering how urgent his message was.

But what appeared before him was the least person he expected.

So he decided to spy on his sister who greeted the newly arrived kunoichi. He made some proper hand seals and summoned a small amount of his sands downstairs.

The eye-ball shaped sand floated on a safe distance from both kunoichis, allowing him to watch every gestures the Hyuuga made.

It was clear even to a dumb person that the girl felt uncomfortable being there. She was constantly blushing and unable to look at his sister's eyes every now and then. Gaara started to doubt this girl.

Why did the Hokage sent her to him?

When he said he wanted a kunoichi, he wanted a strong and not to mention confident person. And what was walking down his corridor now absolutely didn't match any categories he wanted. The woman clearly didn't have a backbone, she won't last a couple of days with Haruki Yamamura.

Gaara frowned when his sister seemed surprised by whatever the Hyuuga woman was saying. His sister was a difficult person to be surprised, so the scene before his floating eye-ball caught his attention.

And then it appeared. Temari's infamous smirk. The girl probably missed that when she was twiddling with her fingers, but it sure didn't miss Gaara's sight.

When Temari smirked that way, it could only mean one thing. She was up to something. And that something usually for her own amusement.

Gaara made a mental note to ask her about it later.

The Kazekage watched as both of them made it upstairs towards her appointed bedroom. He specially requested that the kunoichi's room will be next to Yamamura's room, which also meant next to his room.

Gaara was okay with that since he rarely used his room. But even if he did, seeing the meek girl like that, he was sure that she wouldn't try anything stupid like sneaking into his room and risked her life.

He also made Matsuri, the Kazekage's head assistant, prepared everything that kunoichi might be needed in her room, and made all the workers in the tower aware of her presence and to treat her with respect.

Yes, Sabaku no Gaara always made his guest feel comfortable and welcomed in his house. The only problem now was the girl's capability of handling this mission.

If she screwed this up, Gaara wouldn't think twice to kick her back to her village and make sure the leader of her clan got a notice about this. The old man was known for his ruthless reign over his clan.

Oh yes, don't ever try to play around with Sabaku no Gaara, cause he'd make sure you'll live a living hell.

* * *

Hinata felt goosebumps creeping on the back of her neck. She immediately turned around and her gaze fell on an empty corridor. For a moment it felt like someone was watching her. But it was probably just her feeling because of being in a new environment.

But something in her mind refused to just shrug it off.

Following her instinct, Hinata made some proper hand seals and activated her bloodline limit. Veins were popped around her eyes after she whispered 'Byakugan', and in instance she got a three hundred and sixty degrees vision.

Nothing was wrong in the corridor. Except for a tiny pattern of chakra which Hinata believed was floating not far above her.

Hyuuga's eyes were the most honest eyes in this world. They would never lie.

Deactivating her bloodline limit, Hinata then once again looked above her and saw nothing unusual.

She blinked once. Then twice. And then activated her Byakugan once more.

The tiny chakra pattern had gone.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed at this. Something definitely wrong with this house. That's the first thought that came to his head. There was no way she would let her guard down.

With Byakugan still activated, Hinata turned on her heels and walked to the last door. Temari told her that the little Yamamura was sleeping in her room. But from her eyesight, she could see a small figure sitting inside the room.

The girl probably had awakened.

Before deactivating her bloodline limit, Hinata took one last look around the corridor. When she found it safe, she gave some soft knocks on the door.

Instead of hearing the girl's voice to let her in, Hinata heard some small footsteps coming to the door. And suddenly, the door flew opened to reveal a small girl with dark hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

Almost like Naruto's. A voice whispered in her head.

The girl looked happy for a second, but once she registered the person in front of her door was unfamiliar, happy face was quickly replaced with confused one.

"Who are you?" the girl's small voice asked cutely.

Hinata smiled to her and then crouched down to the little girl's eye level. "I'm your new nanny. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. And you are?"

"I'm Haruki Yamamura." The girl blinked once before continued, "Where's Temari-san?"

So she was expecting Temari, Hinata thought silently. Maybe before she was summoned here, Temari was the one assigned as her care-taker?

"Temari-san has some business in the town." Hinata's heart jerked when she saw the painful look in the girl's face. It seemed she had somewhat attached to Temari, Hinata realized. "But she'll be back shortly after the problem is taken care." Hinata said cheerfully in hope that her tone would somewhat cheered the girl up.

Haruki gave her a small smile. "I don't understand. Kazekage-sama said that Temari-san is my care-taker. And now... you. Do I have two nannies?"

Hinata let out a pleasant laugh at the girl's innocent question. "Mou... Temari-san has been relieved from her duty. I am your nanny now."

The younger girl didn't say anything for a while. She just stared at Hinata, learning every inches of her face and remembered them. "You're very beautiful, like angels in the story book." the compliments said in such an innocent way warmed Hinata's cheeks. No one ever called her a beauty before, not even her own sister.

"Thank you sweetie," Hinata stood up and then lifted the young heiress and placed her on her hips. "But you are more gorgeous."

"Really?" her eyes shone at Hinata's statement.

"Absolutely." Hinata winked at her, which produced some giggles from Haruki.

Both the heiresses then entered the massive bedroom which was appointed for the young Yamamura. It was almost the same size as Hinata's room back in the main house. Only the room was designed more like a chamber of a Western castle, unlike hers which was designed with traditional Eastern style.

Hinata sat the younger girl down on a chair which facing a mirror. "See? You are very beautiful." She grinned at Haruki through the mirror. "Do you know that Haruki means spring time?"

The girl shook her head, "No. What is spring?"

Being grown up in a desert, no wonder the younger girl had never seen the spring time before.

"It is the season where all the trees and flowers are bloomed once again after sleeping in winter. It is the most beautiful time of the year."

"Really? But I never saw it before. Deserts doesn't have so many flowers."

"Well, deserts are different. They only have two seasons, sunny and rain. But in my hometown, we have four seasons. Summer, autumn, winter and spring."

"Your hometown?"

"Yes." Hinata picked up a hairbrush, and slowly brushed the knots in the girl's dark hair.

"I came from the village which is hidden in the leaf. People also call it Konoha."

The girl was silent for a moment before said "I think I've heard that place before."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh," the girl bobbed her head up and down. "You see, my dad used to travel across the country." Hinata was surprised at how the girl talked about her father so lightly. She was sure earlier Temari mentioned that the girl was still in grief. But Hinata discarded her thought and nodded at the girl through the mirror.

"He had visited so many places. And when he came home, he brought me so many stuffs, and told me about his adventures. He once told me about this village which is surrounded by trees, and has so many delicious foods!"

Hinata chuckled slightly, "That's definitely my village."

"Hyuuga-san, what's that in your hair?" the girl blinked once, then twice while staring intently at Hinata's reflection in the mirror.

"Uhh, what?"

Haruki stood on the chair then turned around, so she was in the same height as Hinata. "This," she touched something in Hinata's hair. "Oh! Its grains of sands! I thought it's dandruffs!" the girl giggled playfully.

Sands? Must be from all those running in the desert, Hinata thought to herself. "Maybe I should clean up first."

"Eh? You haven't taken any shower after you got here?"

Hinata shook her head while grinning apologetically. "Mou… I really can't wait to see you first."

Haruki seemed to be thinking for a second, "I know! Why don't we take a bath together?" She beamed happily, excited about her own idea. "It's about the time I should take my afternoon bath too!"

"Eh?" Hinata was astounded for a second. Did she hear correct? "Afternoon bath?" she asked dumbly.

"Yes. I always take afternoon bath before having my afternoon meal." She smiled widely at Hinata, but when she saw the older girl's expression remained unchanged, her smile turned to frown. "You don't wanna?" Haruki gave her a puppy-look. How could Hinata say no to such an innocent gesture?

"Who said I don't want to?" Hinata placed Haruki on her hips, "My body feels sticky after all those running." Haruki circled her little arms around her new nanny. "But first, where does Temari keep all your clothes?"

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga walked hand in hand with the little heiress of Yamamura clan through the market in the downtown of Sunagakure. Both of them were wearing brown cloaks with hoodie covering their heads, preventing the blazing hot sun-rays to burn their hairs and also to prevent unnecessary attention from unwanted people.

After Haruki asked Hinata to take a bath with her, Hinata decided to check over the little girl's bathing equipment and discovered that she had been using an adult's bathing equipment. Hinata sweat-dropped after seeing the complete set of an adult women's shampoo ranging from rose till vanilla scented. Whoever prepared this for her must never had a kid before, Hinata thought to herself.

That was why she and Haruki were walking down this street now. After telling one of the servants that they're going out, Hinata and Haruki put on brown cloaks and wandered around the street of Sunagakure to look for the market. After several minutes of walking, they finally arrived in the market.

Haruki, being a little kid, got extremely joyful after she saw a lot of people swirling around her. She got hyper and jumped up and down, pointing her fingers towards some random fruit stalls and begged Hinata to get her ten green apples.

"Haruki-chan... We have to get your bath equipments first before buying the fruits, okay?"

"But but but there are so many people hereeeee. They will eat all the fruits once we're back!" She insisted.

Hinata tried to calm her down by lifted her up and put her on her waists. "No, they won't. I know the merchant." Of course Hinata lied to her, but it was a white lie. No harm was done. "He will save the fruits for us, okay? Now, come on!"

With the struggling little girl on her hips, Hinata tried to walk through the crowd towards a bathing equipment's shop. Once she got there, she put Haruki down and let the girls satisfied her curiosity by wandering around the store. The Hyuuga heiress was really careful though to keep the little girl in her eyesight.

After Hinata purchased all the stuffs Haruki needed (including a cute-yellow-rubber-duck), once again both the heiress were walking down the street, this time they're a bit hurry because of Haruki's eagerness to buy her ten green apples.

"Good afternoon. How may I serve you today, ladies?" the man in the fruit stall said warmly. He seemed to be in his late forty.

"I want to buy ten green apples!" Haruki gave him a wide smile, showing him her little teeth.

"Of course, of course. Ten green apples for the young lady coming right up. Anything else your mom probably want?" the man asked Haruki but his eyes were directed to Hinata.

Before Hinata could answer anything, Haruki had proceeded her to answer "No, no, no, this lady is not my mom. She is my nanny!" the little heiress said cheerfully. Hinata's eyes widened at this. Unconsciously she pulled Haruki closer to her while fishing out some coins from her pocket. She smiled nervously towards the merchant whose eyebrows were lifted as he was examining the younger girl.

"Here's your coins sir. Please keep the change." Hinata said in a rush. Before that merchant could recognize Haruki, Hinata had lifted that girl, embraced her safely in her arms and took off from that market.

"Thank you Mr. Merchant!" Haruki yelled while waving her hand towards the fruit man. Hinata picked up her pace, afraid that the man would chase after them.

Hinata almost revealed their identity back there. Normal kids didn't have nannies, only those rich ones or the heir of a powerful clan, like Haruki. By adding one and one, Hinata knew if that merchant stared at Haruki any longer, he would realize that the girl was Haruki Yamamura, the heir of Yamamura clan who recently became an orphan. Once he realized, he would cause a scene and everyone would gather around them, and thus made the enemies found them easier.

Hinata took a quick look around her and sighed in relief as she realized that no one was following them. She started walking in a normal pace. When they entered a suburban area where there were less people, Hinata stopped for a moment to put Haruki down. She was surprised when she saw Haruki had fallen asleep. Her small hands were clutching the apple she had been so eager to eat earlier.

Hinata chuckled at the sight. She put all the shopping bags on her right arm while Haruki was on her left arm sleeping with her head on the Hyuuga heiress' shoulder. After making sure the shopping bags won't fall from her arm, Hinata began her walk back to the Kazekage's tower.

That was when that man appeared before her.

Hinata immediately stopped in her track.

That man who once brought nightmares to her sleeps all those years ago.

He was shortening the distance between them.

Hinata took a step back. Judging by the foreign aura which suddenly pressuring hers, Hinata knew this man was still as strong as he was years ago. No signs of weakening. There was no way she could win over this man.

His sharp eyes was gazing at her like a predator watching over its prey.

Hinata took a shaky breath. Carefully, she channeled her chakras to her feet and in a blink of eyes, she had jumped to the nearest rooftop.

Why God? Why?

On her first day of A-rank mission, Hinata Hyuuga had to face the infamous killer, Sabaku no Gaara?

* * *

**How was that? I hope you enjoy it!**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


End file.
